Winter Queen
by th3craft3r
Summary: What if Joffrey kept is betrothal to Sansa and the Tyrells allied themselves to the Starks instead? Margaery/Robb (robbaery) "I think it would be nice to marry a Stark." - Natalie Dormer ( plays Margaery Tyrell in GoT). Forgive me if they're a little OOC. ;) My first GoT/ASoIaF multi-chapter fic. AU.
1. A Cold Embrace

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any of the ASoIaF Characters**

* * *

**Winter Queen**

**Chapter 1**

**A Cold Embrace**

* * *

**_"If you had to fall into a woman's arms, my son, why couldn't they have been Margaery Tyrell's? The wealth and power of Highgarden could have made all the difference in the fighting yet to come. And perhaps Grey Wind would have liked the smell of her as well."_**

**_- _Catelyn Tully, A Storm of Swords**

* * *

Renly is dead. Stannis sailed and besieged King's Landing but was routed by the combined Lannister and Tyrell forces. Everything seemed to be looking good for the boy King Joffrey. However, in another fit of madness and stupidity, he refused the proposal of marriage to seal an alliance that would surely secure him on the throne. For once, he was a man of honor and kept his betrothal to Sansa Stark and his counselors could not persuade him otherwise… even his mother.

The Tyrells however, viewed this as a great insult against their House and the very next day, pulled out their troops from King's Landing to march back to Highgarden. The Lord of the Reach was fuming in anger when he heard about the news. "Ingrates!" he shouted after he finished reading the letter. He declared the entire South neutral. However, the Queen of Thorns had another plot in mind.

Margaery sometimes wished she was born as a man so that she'll be a Knight like her brothers instead… but she was born a girl; raised as a proper lady with all the graces at her command. She was an important trade piece to secure alliances that she sometimes thinks of herself as some livestock. She was wed to a king but unbedded then widowed in a span of short months. Then refused by another… She was praised for her beauty by so many people yet she sometimes thought that she was undesirable and cursed for a string of bad luck that came her way.

They were camped back at Bitterbridge when she received the letter from her grandmother. She broke the rose seal and read the contents then tossed it into the fire afterwards. She held her head high before she turned to her brother. "Loras, we need to travel to Riverrun."

And then she was faced by yet another prospect of betrothal to someone new. A stranger that she only heard mythical stories about. Surely she saw his mother a few months back and his family's honor was famed throughout the seven Kingdoms. She also heard that he was already promised to another and doesn't quite know how to convince him to take her House's offer. Nonetheless, it was her duty. She had to try and carry it out.

"Maybe we need to send for Willas, he's better at diplomacy than us." Loras told her but she just shrugged her shoulders. "No, I'll handle the talking. I'm sure Willas had other things in mind." She replied as she changed into her night shift. "Take your rest; we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

The next morning, they saddled up with a few chosen escorts. They left at first light and instructed their troops to stay until they hear new orders from Highgarden. Margaery wrapped herself in her green cloak that was fastened at her chest with a golden rose. The air was unusually cold as they made their way north. Her brother was had been quiet and she understood that he was still devastated by what had happened to Renly.

"What do you know of the Young Wolf?" she asked one of her guards as they rode on. "Does he really ride into battle at the back of his wolf?"

"I am not sure my Lady, all I hear about is that he cannot be killed. Some say that he changes into a wolf himself." The guard replied.

"Well, that's interesting." Margaery mused but felt a little uneasiness settle over her. _"What if he's a monster?"_ she wondered. Tyrells were raised strong but somehow she felt scared. She thought herself silly for permitting such thoughts enter her mind.

After resting and eating their lunch, they continued on their journey and Margaery found it very tedious. They stopped several times throughout the day and then camped at night.

* * *

After several weeks of travel, they reached Stony Sept and decided to spend the day before they proceed to Acorn Hall then on to Riverrun. It took them another three days to reach the seat of the River Lords. It was near midday when they approached the castle.

A trumpet blast heralded their coming and a small party rode out of the castle to greet them. The riders were flying the silver trout of House Tully. After that, they were escorted inside through the draw bridge.

Stable boys were kind enough to attend to their horses then a servant led them to the great hall of the castle. Lady Catelyn was there waiting to receive them.

"Lady Margaery, what a pleasant surprise to see you." She greeted. Margaery thought that she looked a bit tad older since the last time she saw her. Lines of worries creased on her face but nonetheless she offered them a warm smile then ordered the servants for some food to be brought in.

"It is nice to see you again Lady Stark." Margaery answered. "You remember my brother, Ser Loras." She added as she gestured towards her brother who was standing behind her.

"Good to see you again Ser Loras." Lady Catelyn greeted then offered her visitors some seats. "If I may ask, what is your purpose for coming here?" she asked although she already had an idea what the visit was about. She heard about Joffrey's refusal to her betrothal.

Margaery smiled warmly at Lady Catelyn. "We bear a message from my Lord Father." She said. "I would like to have an audience with King Robb if he will permit it."

"I am sure my son would receive you." Lady Catelyn replied. "However, he is otherwise occupied at the moment."

"Occupied?" Loras asked. "I believe His Grace can spare a few minutes."

"He can, Ser Loras." Lady Catelyn affirmed. "But he left this morning with his men. I believe he rode off to battle again."

Margaery noticed the sadness and fear on Lady Catelyn's face when she spoke about her son going off to the battlefield. She thought that the Young Wolf was indeed different from Renly. He rides off to war alongside his men, whereas Renly enjoyed feasts and tournaments and thought war was just a game that he could easily win.

"Oh, that is unfortunate." Margaery said. The servants started bringing in food. "When will he return?" she inquired.

"Maybe in a week." Lady Catelyn answered. "If he survives…" she added in almost a whisper but Margaery heard it nonetheless.

"Don't worry Lady Stark, I am sure he will return." Margaery said. If it was a lie, she was not sure. But she was almost surprised to find herself wishing for his safe return. "I heard he cannot be killed and he turns into a wolf." She added with a smile.

"Myths." Lady Catelyn said but smiled nonetheless from Margaery's assurance. "For the meantime, you are welcome to stay here until my son returns." She added then they began eating.

Margaery started trying the various fish delicacies and few fruits that were offered to them. It wasn't as tasty as the food they have in Highgarden but it was certainly a welcome for her hungry stomach.

After they finished lunch they were shown to the guest chambers. Margaery expected that her meeting with the King in the North would be quick and she only bought a few dress so there was really nothing to unpack. She was staring out the window of her room, enjoying the view of the river when there was a knock on her door.

She opened the door and found Lady Catelyn outside. "May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course, Lady Stark." Margaery answered then let the other woman in. She went to sit on her bed while the other woman sat on a nearby chair.

"I came here to talk." Lady Catelyn started. "I heard that your House helped the Lannisters save King's Landing from Stannis."

"Yes, that is correct Lady Stark. However, it was an unwise decision on my father's part." she was cut off.

"I didn't come here to judge you by your family's actions Lady Margaery." Lady Catelyn said. "You've been at King's Landing haven't you?" she asked and the girl nodded her head. "I came here to ask you if you've seen my daughter while you were there."

Margaery thought for a while, recalling some memories while she was at the Great Hall of the Red Keep in front of the vile King Joffrey. "I do recall seeing your daughter, Lady Stark." She said as she remembered seeing Sansa on one of the balconies.

"How is she?" Lady Catelyn asked, clearly looking concerned.

"She looked fine My Lady." Margaery lied. She recalled seeing bruises on Sansa's arms and cheeks that day. Lies come easy to Margaery but she felt that it was somehow a necessary lie to spare Lady Stark some pain. She understood that the woman already endured much.

"I'm glad to hear that." Lady Catelyn said. "I miss my daughter so much."

Margaery wished she had other words of comfort to offer to the older woman but she remained quiet.

"I'm sorry Lady Margaery, I know that you're tired from your travels." Lady Catelyn said. "I'll leave you now, and you may take your rest." She added then went to the door. "I'll send someone if supper is ready."

"Thank you my Lady." Margaery answered.

The Tyrells spent the next three days in Riverrun waiting for the Young Wolf's return. Margaery often took walks with Lady Catelyn along the ramparts as they conversed about the recent events that occurred. On the night of the third, a raven arrived with the news that the King in the North had stormed and taken The Crag. It was good news indeed; however, the King himself was wounded by an arrow and was currently recuperating.

Margaery felt ridiculous when she found herself worried over the safety of a stranger. She heard stories and whispers from the servants about the young boy that they call King in the North. It was always the same thing, he is well-loved by his men, and he's brave, very honorable and well-respected. She realized she was starting to like the boy from afar. Her brother seemed to notice how her cheeks would flush whenever she hears the tales of his bravery and valor in combat.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Loras asked Margaery as they saddled their horses.

"Yes. I am." She replied resolutely. "We can't waste any more time." She said.

"Is that it or you're just worried about him?" Loras asked with a knowing smile which caused his sister's cheeks to blush.

"Just shut up and let's be done with it." She said as she settled on top of her white horse. Lady Catelyn was travelling with them so their escort had been augmented. The castle was left to the care of the Blackfish.

After another week of journey, they saw the King's vast encampment. Banners were floating in the wind with various sigils of the Houses in the North and of the Riverlands. But the direwolves on a field of grey were the most rampant. It reminded Margaery of her and Renly's host when they were camped at Bitterbridge before he died. She felt goose bumps rise along her skin as if the cold is embracing her with open arms. Her cloak flapped when a strong gush of wind passed.

Margaery spurred her horse forward to navigate the remaining distance between her and the camp's entrance. Her heart started to beat faster against her chest but she held her head high. _"I am the Rose of Highgarden… and I am Strong."_

* * *

**So, I know that they're not really a canon pairing but I love the idea of them together nonetheless. :)**

**How was it so far? A review perhaps?**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	2. Scent of Summer

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any of the ASoIaF Characters**

* * *

**Winter Queen**

**Chapter 2**

**Scent of Summer**

* * *

The King in the North was seated by his desk inside his tent, looking over some maps of the Westerland with Lord Umber. His shoulders bandaged from a where an arrow had struck him. He was still in pain but he showed no signs of it as he discussed their next move.

"If we attack either Ashenmark or The Golden Tooth, Tywin Lannister will surely march west to defend his lands." Lord Umber suggested.

"That seems a good plan." Robb said. "We might draw the lion out from his den." He remained quiet for a while as he pondered the idea. His thoughts were interrupted by some commotion outside. He slowly made his way out of his tent followed by the Greatjon and Grey Wind.

He saw a squire pass by him and he grabbed the young boy's shoulder. "What's happening?" he asked. Dacey Mormont was making her way towards him.

"Riders, Your Grace." The boy answered. Grey Wind seemed agitated.

"From where?" he asked but it was Dacey who answered. "The Golden Rose of the South flies on their banner Your Grace." Dacey replied.

"Tyrells?" He wondered. "What are they doing here? I thought they're back at Riverrun waiting for me." He asked but nobody answered.

"Lady Catelyn is with them" Dacey said as the riding party neared and Robb saw his mother. He was glad to see her but then his gaze shifted to a girl riding a white horse in the lead of the Tyrell party. She looked young, just around his age. Her brown hair was tossed in the wind. She was wearing a green cloak lined with gold. Robb thought that it's certainly a long time since he had seen a sight so beautiful. She can only be Golden Rose of Highgarden that his mother spoke of. He must be dreaming but he thought he smelled the scent of roses in the air.

The guests stopped a few paces away from where he stood. His bannermen flanked him as well as his personal guards. Grey Wind lay down by his feet.

Their guests dismounted but it was his mother who was the first to approach him. "How are you my son?" she immediately asked.

"I'm fine mother." He answered but winced once Catelyn hugged him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "You didn't let us know that you were coming."

Lady Catelyn smiled at her son. "I was worried when I heard the news." She said but then paused before she turned. "And our guests insisted on seeing you as soon as possible." She indicated.

A herald stepped forward from one of the Tyrell escort then bowed. "Your Grace, I present Lady Margaery of House Tyrell and her brother Ser Loras, sent as an envoy by their Lord Father Mace, Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South." He said in a loud and clear voice.

The brown-haired girl stared at Robb momentarily like her eyes were glued to his. It was almost like she was staring at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. She averted her gaze when she realized that Robb was gazing back at her. She offered a small curtsy and her brother bowed too. "Please to meet you, Your Grace." Lady Margaery said.

Grey Wind stood up then bounded over to the beautiful lady. She let out a small shriek by surprise when the direwolf circled her and began sniffing. Robb noticed that Lady Margaery's hands were shaking. He let out a whistle and called his direwolf back. Grey Wind perked his ears then nudged Margaery's leg before he went back to his master.

"Welcome Lady Margaery and Ser Loras." He greeted then turned to one of his bannerman. "Lord Karstark, please offer their men our hospitality." He commanded before turning back to the Tyrells. "My Lady." He gestured toward his own tent.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Margaery said as she and her brother as they followed Robb inside the huge tent. Lady Catelyn was there too and Grey Wind. All the bannermen had been excused.

Robb settled on his chair. Lady Margaery remained standing across his table. "I'll go fetch someone to bring food." Lady Catelyn said then made her way out of the tent. Ser Loras cleared his throat. "I'll go see how our men are doing. I'll leave it to you sister." He said and Margaery nodded.

Stillness settled when Ser Loras left. Margaery stood straight but she can't keep her hands from shaking because of the direwolf that was sniffing around her. Robb on the other hand sat on his chair almost transfixed. His cheeks flushed when he felt the awkwardness of the situation. And he realized that he was still staring at her face.

"Please take a seat My Lady." Robb invited when he found that he's being rude.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Margaery replied with as much confidence and smile she can muster.

"My Lady, I heard about what happened to King Renly." Robb said politely. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's kind of you, Your Grace." Margaery replied but she didn't feel any sorry for herself about Renly's death. To her, he was just a stranger that she married to further the interests of her House. If there was any sadness she felt, it was for her brother. "I heard about what happened to Lord Eddard too, and I am sorry for your loss too."

Sadness crossed Robb's face when he was reminded about the death of his father. "I appreciate it." He murmured. "So, what business do you wish to talk about?" he asked.

"House Tyrell offers you its allegiance." Margaery said straight to the point.

Robb smirked. "I heard that you offered the same allegiance to Joffrey not too long ago." Robb said as he observed Lady Margaery.

"Yes you are right, Your Grace." Margary replied. "However, King Joffrey rejected our offer despite the aid we had given him in defending King's Landing from Lord Stannis." She continued. "It personally seems to me that such ingrates do not deserve my House's allegiance."

"And why do you offer it to mine?" Robb asked. He thought that Margaery seemed nervous at first but now he was gradually seeing her confidence.

"I believe that you are fighting an honorable cause. We heard how people talk about you, Your Grace. Brave and honorable, just and gallant. You fight alongside your men. I think that's the kind of King that deserves fealty than the rest." "Not to mention good looking." She added as a mental note.

"You flatter me my Lady. You really think that I am that kind of man?" he asked, trying to test her. "We've only met and yet here you are showering me with praise. And what does the rest of your House think of me?" Robb certainly agreed that Margaery was beautiful but he needed to know of her true intentions.

"We've only met but I heard stories." Margaery replied. "And from the looks of it, I think the stories are true. I've never seen any King so loved and respected by his men." She continued, forgetting his title.

Robb quirked an eyebrow.

"I admit that my Lord Father wants to advance the interests of our House. We offer you allegiance. Imagine all the wealth and power of Highgarden at your command." Margeary offered with a warm smile. Robb felt that she was getting bolder. He noticed that she didn't use his title to address him but he didn't mind.

"And what does your House want in return?" Robb asked.

Margaery's cheeks flushed. "An alliance through marriage." She said.

Robb already had an idea of what was going on but somehow he needed to hear it from her. "Whose marriage?" he asked.

"Ours." Margaery replied staring directly at Robb's eyes. She didn't understand why her heart was suddenly beating wildly. She didn't feel the same way when she was about to be married to Renly.

"That is certainly a generous offer my Lady." Robb answered but he can't hide the redness that's spreading across his face. And he suddenly felt warm. The pain on his shoulder was momentarily forgotten as he stared at Margaery. Her brown eyes were disarming. "However, I believe I am already promised to another." He said when he regained his composure.

"Think about it, Your Grace." Margaery replied but she looked down. She felt embarrassed about the prospect of getting rejected again.

"I will think about your offer." Robb said. "Perhaps over supper this evening?" he offered.

Margaery smiled. "I'm looking forward to it, Your Grace." She said but then shrieked when Grey Wind suddenly put his head on her lap.

Robb let out a soft chuckle and he called Grey Wind back to him. The direwolf circled the desk and settled by his feet.

"I will send someone to fetch you for supper later my Lady." Robb said as he patted Grey Wind's head. "I think he likes your smell." He added when lady Margaery stood and curtsied.

"Really?" Margaery asked. "I'm glad he likes how I smell." She said. "How about you, Your Grace?" she added before she turned and made for the tent's exit.

Robb was left sitting on his chair absentmindedly patting Grey Wind and thinking that Margaery certainly smelled like summer.

* * *

**Enjoy! :)**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	3. If I Were Free

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any of the ASoIaF Characters**

* * *

**Winter Queen**

**Chapter 3**

**If I Were Free**

* * *

The sound of laughter and chatter filled the air that night as Margaery made her way across the camp, following the servant that was sent to fetch her. Ser Loras insisted on staying with their men and Margaery relented. It almost seemed nostalgic. Not so long ago she was wandering through rows of tent too back in Renly's camp. Now, she's wandering around in a wolf's encampment.

Margaery expected that they're heading to the King's tent. However, the servant led her to the castle that loomed over them. The castle of the Crag is not as magnificent as the others that she had seen so far, she noted. It was simple with it's grey stone walls and somewhat uneven parapets and broken gates. Some traces of the recent battle were still evident.

She was surprised that when they arrived at the castle's gate, Grey Wind was waiting for them. The direwolf ran towards her with it's tongue hanging out. He circled her before walking by her side. Margaery smiled as she remembered the Young Wolf's comment. "I think he likes your smell." his worlds still echoed in her mind as she patted the direwolf's head.

They reached the great hall of the castle and the servant announced her arrival.

Robb was conversing with his bannermen when Lady Margaery arrived. He raised a brow when he noticed his direwolf was standing beside her. His bannermen went quiet as they stared at Lady Margaery.

"Welcome Lady Margaery." Robb said. "I'm pleased that you can join us tonight." he added then indicated a seat to his left.

"Good evening Lady Margaery." Catelyn greeted where she was seated at his son's right.

"Good evening Your Grace." Margaery greeted back and curtsied. "My Lady." she nodded at Lady Catelyn. "My Lords." she acknowledged the rest of the bannermen before she walked over to the seat that Robb indicated for her. She heard whispers among some of the Lords but she ignored it.

Grey Wind returned by his master's side and laid down.

An array of foods were served before them but Margaery only settled for a slice of roasted pork then some fruits and drank some wine.

She couldn't help but glance at Robb from time to time. Once or twice she caught him staring at her too which made her face flush and her heart thumping wildly. She also noticed how Lady Catelyn was staring at her interestingly.

It was a mystery why her body seemed to react differently whenever she was in Robb's presence. In a short amount of time they had been together, her gaze would frequently drift to his face, his lips and his eyes. And she felt embarrassed when she thought that he knew she was staring. It felt like there's a knot in her stomach and seldom she caught herself holding her own breath when her thoughts wander towards him.

When they were done with supper, Robb dismissed his bannermen. He was looking forward to an early rest but he needed to talk with Lady Margaery first. He can't deny that he was quite looking forward to it. He couldn't explain it really but there's something that's pulling him towards her. Several times he was staring her way during their supper and he was slightly embarrassed when his mother noticed him. Grey Wind however, looked smitten with the Tyrell girl.

"It appears that I'm slowly losing my direwolf to you My Lady." Robb said as they walked together outside the castle in the cold air. Margaery laughed lightly as she walked beside the King. Grey Wind was trailing behind them.

"He looks so gentle." Margaery remarked. "Like his master." she added in her thoughts. "He's not that scary at all."

Robb let out a chuckle. "Not that scary?" he asked. "I do recall your hands shaking when he first approached you." he jested.

"Who wouldn't be afraid if such a large animal approach you?" Margaery asked with a smile of her own. They continued walking without any particular destination in mind.

"I didn't see your brother this evening." Robb said.

"He preferred to stay with our men, Your Grace." Margaery replied.

There was a moment of silence and both started feeling awkward again. Margaery felt cold too and the thin green dress that she wore wasn't helping at all. She was surprised when Robb draped his own cloak over her shoulders. She felt instantly warm from the gesture. She couldn't tell if it was from the cloak or how Robb's hands momentarily brushed against her skin.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Margaery said. Robb just smiled back at her. "So, have you decided on my House's offer?" she asked as they continued to walk. She wrapped the cloak tighter around her.

"About that." Robb started and trailed off as he stared straight in the distance. Margaery braced herself for his answer. She hoped for his acceptance but at the same time feared for his rejection. Robb looked back at her with uncertainty in his eyes. "I think I need more time." Robb said.

Margaery let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She felt relieved that at least he was not rushing to make any decision. However, she also thought that they can't afford to lose time either. A small part of her wanted to be in Highgarden already. The larger part was surprisingly hoping that her place would be by his side always.

"Take all the time you need, Your Grace." Margaery said and Robb nodded, looking somewhat uncomfortable and he was touching his wounded shoulder.

"Does it still hurt?" Margaery asked, feeling concerned.

"Just a little." Robb said then shrugged.

Margaery quirked an eyebrow. "Well, then I kept you long enough. I think you already need to rest." she said. "But first, I'll change that bandage of yours, it already looks dirty." she added without thinking. "If Your Grace would permit it." she said further when she noticed that Robb stiffened and stared at her with wide eyes. She thought that she's being so bold.

"Of course, the Maester here seemed not to like me that much anyway." Robb replied; a blush spreading on his cheeks at Margaery's offer.

"Well, what's not to like?" Margaery jested as they made their way back into the castle.

"Well, I took their castle. Maybe that's the reason." Robb replied and laughed. Margaery laughed as well as she walked beside him.

Lady Catelyn can only let out a heavy sigh and shook her head as she stared out from the window of her chambers, watching two figures laughing as they made their way in the castle courtyard.

* * *

Later that night, after changing the King's bandage and conversing some more, Margaery was escorted back into her tent. Robb offered her one of the chambers in the castle but she insisted on returning to her brother.

"So, how did it go?" Loras asked her when she returned. Margaery was still grinning from ear to ear and she seemed not to hear her brother's question. She made her way to her bed and laid down with a sigh. "Sister, are you even listening to me?" Loras asked again.

Margaery sat up. "It went well." she said with a smile. Although Robb didn't give her an answer yet, she was happy nonetheless.

Loras shook his head as he stared at his sister who was somewhat lost in her own world. He went back to sharpening his sword. Then later, he went to bed too after ensuring that Margaery was already asleep. She was wrapped up in a new fur cloak that he recalled seeing the Young Wolf was wearing that morning.

The next two days, Lady Catelyn was treated to the sight of her son walking about the camp with Lady Margaery by his side. Their bannermen seemed uneasy about it since he was already promised to marry one of Lord Walder's daughter. Catelyn can only wish that her son had the luxury of freedom to follow his heart. And she silently agreed that a match with the Tyrells was certainly much useful in the coming battles. They are rich and have a vast army that can make all the difference in order to win the war.

On the third day, the King's host marched back to Riverrun but Robb sent a force to attack Ashenmark led by Galbart Glover.

The Tyrells accompanied the Young Wolf back to Riverrun but he hasn't answered their offer yet, much to Loras' irritation. Margaery however didn't seem to mind. She rode by his side along the way.

* * *

When the Northern host was back at Riverrun, Margaery and Loras were back to their usual guest chambers.

It was midday and Margaery was reading a book when there was a knock on her door. She tossed the book by her bedside table then stood up to answer it. She was expecting a servant would be standing there to accompany her to whoever summoned her.

When she opened the door, however, Robb Stark was standing outside with Grey Wind. "Good day, Your Grace." she greeted and smiled at the sight of him.

"Good day, My Lady." Robb answered. "Well, I just came by because Grey Wind wanted to visit you." he jested.

"Oh really?" Margaery questioned with a sly smile. "What can I do for you, Your Grace?"

Robb scratched his chin. "I want you to call me Robb whenever nobody's around." he said and offered her a smile of his own.

Margaery grinned. "As you say, Your Grace." she said which caused Robb's brows to furrow.

"What did I just tell you?" he asked.

"I will call you Robb whenever nobody's around." Margaery said. "Well?" Robb asked. "Well… Grey Wind is here." she replied then laughed.

"That's clever." Robb remarked and shook his head. "Will you accompany me My Lady?" he asked and offered his hand.

"If it pleases you, Robb." she said and felt giddy just by saying his name. Somehow it felt sweet on her lips. She accepted his hand as they made their way through the corridors. "You can call me Margaery." she whispered then let go of his hand when a servant emerged just around the corner.

They went out to the stables where two horses were already saddled. His and hers. They mounted their steeds and Robb led the way. Grey Wind followed just behind them. They crossed the draw bridge then followed the course of the river for a while, saying nothing but just enjoying each others' presence.

"It's a lovely day." Robb spoke up when they stopped, far away enough from the castle.

"Yes it's indeed a lovely day, Robb." Margaery said.

They both dismounted and Robb tethered their horses. Grey Wind rested beneath a tree.

"I've been thinking…" Robb started as they walked by the banks of the river. "I am tied to a promise that I was unwilling to make." He continued and Margaery felt that she would be getting his answer at last. "Margaery…" he trailed off. Hearing her name come from his lips made her heart beating wildly again and warm. "If you were free to follow your heart, what would you do?" he asked.

She was looking forward to spending the time with him on such a pleasant day but his question seemed to stir something within her. "I am but a trading piece to secure what's good for my House." Margaery said resentfully. "If I were free, I would've chosen to live my life as I see fit." She paused when they stopped. "It was never my decision to marry Renly, nor it was never my decision to be betrothed to Joffrey or to you." she whispered the last part. "I admit, the prospect of being a Queen is desirable and I would've enjoyed a little of it. She continued to ramble as Robb listened. "If I were free, I will marry someone of my choosing. And in the last few days, it seemed that I found him. However, he's already taken; and it was a foolish thing to let myself fall for him" she finished, looking directly in Robb's blue eyes. "If you were free, what would you do, Robb?" she asked and for some reason she was holding back tears.

Robb looked at her with concern and somewhat felt that they were just the same. "I am bound to a promise that I made in my time of need. It seemed the only wise decision to make in order to free my father quickly." he told her. "Spending the previous days with you, made me so much happy. I wish we could've met in a different time." he added then his hands came up to cup Margaery's face. "If I were free, I will marry you." he said then in an act of selfishness, he closed the distance between them and his lips captured hers. He expected that she will pull back but to his surprise, she responded passionately. His lips sliding over hers in a moment of need. His hands came down to her waist and hers, around his neck.

For Margaery, it felt like eternity as she savored the moment that their lips locked. She felt her body in heat and in other places wet.

They pulled away from each other, catching their breaths. "I don't want to spend my life thinking that I made a great mistake…" Robb trailed off. "That's why, I am choosing to marry you. Even I am promised to another, I am choosing to marry you." He affirmed.

Margaery was already in tears. She took the moment to kiss him again and to assure herself that he was real and what she heard was right. "Are you sure?" she asked when she pulled back. "What about the Freys?"

"Let's not talk about them at the moment." Robb said. "Can we just be selfish for a while?" He asked and Margaery just nodded as she stared at him. They share another kiss, oblivious to everything around them. It lasted for a while but then Grey Wind howled and jumped at them. The direwolf's enormous weight sent both Robb and Margaery falling into the river below. When their heads emerged from the water, the air was filled with their laughter.

* * *

**Hello again! :) Well, I hope you liked this recent addition.**

**Tell me what you think about it :)**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	4. The Flower and the Wolf

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any of the ASoIaF Characters**

* * *

**Winter Queen**

**Chapter 4**

**The Flower and the Wolf**

* * *

_**King's Landing**_

* * *

"Madness and stupidity!" Tywin Lannister bellowed at the start of their small council meeting.

"I call it a good riddance." The Queen Regent pointed out. "The Tyrells are a bunch of opportunists. Why should we ally ourselves with them when they supported Renly in the onset of the war?" she pointed out.

"My sweet sister, perhaps we should have taken a leaf from their book and grab the opportunity that was presented to us." The Imp countermanded. "Besides, the Tyrells have numerous men at their disposal. And if I may remind you, Sansa Stark's brother is on an open rebellion against King Joffrey."

Cersei's brow furrowed. "Always have a smart answer, little brother." She mocked.

"Shut up!" Tywin banged the table. "Enough of your bickering." He said then turned to the other members of the council.

"Perhaps, we could renegotiate with them." Varys offered. "I hope it is not too late."

"I heard they have declared neutrality and marched their troops back to Highgarden." Littlefinger chimed in. "My sources tells me that they stopped at Bitterbridge."

"We must send an envoy at once." Tyrion said.

"Lord Baelish, I trust you can broker a negotiation with them again." Tywin said.

"As you wish my Lord Hand." Littlefinger replied. "I shall leave as soon as possible."

"What news on Jaime?" Tywin asked.

"We heard nothing about his whereabouts right now my Lord but a little bird told me that he was at Harrenhal a few days ago."

"Speaking of Harrenhal, I received a raven this morning." Grand Maester Pycell shared and handed a parchment to Littlefinger which in turn he handed it to Lord Tywin. The Hand read the contents and a tiny hint of smile crossed his face. "At least the Boltons accepted our offer. We let the Northmen battle against each other." He said then folded the parchment. "Meanwhile, I'll instruct my brother Kevan to go back to Casterly Rock and raise new levies. The Young Wolf had taken the Crag and we need to get it back. This young pretender had shamed us long enough."

"What news do we have of Stannis?" Tyrion asked.

"Licking his wounds no doubt." Cersei said.

"Stannis is a spent force." Tywin agreed. "If he attacks again, we'll crush him for good."

Unbeknownst to them, their scheming is soon to hit a wall.

* * *

_**Riverrun**_

* * *

"I think it would be nice to marry a Stark." Margaery said as Robb pulled her out of the water. Both of them were drenched from head to toe.

"Is that so?" Robb asked. "Well then I'm flattered." He said and smiled at Margaery. He lifted her of her feet and carried her until they reached their horses. "I want to marry you as soon as possible." He whispered which made Margaery's cheeks to turn red.

"I would certainly love that." Margaery whispered back as Robb put her down.

"I know that you worship the new gods but I want us to be married in front of a weirwood tree, just like my ancestors... If you're okay with that of course…" Robb informed her.

"I will be delighted." Margaery replied. "I want to embrace all of who you are my sweet Robb and I think gods had really no say in things concerning matters of the heart. I will marry you anywhere." She said and pressed a gentle kiss on her betrothed's lips.

"If you keep on being so sweet, I'll have to marry you right this instant." Robb jested when they pulled apart.

"Well then… go ahead my Young Wolf." Margaery teased.

"Soon my dear Rose." Robb said. "I'll send someone for you for supper later then I think we can spend time around the castle longer." He added. "We should be heading back now before somebody notices our absence." He said further and helped Margaery mount her horse.

When e mounted his own, they rode back to the castle, still dripping wet. Grey Wind followed them as usual.

The barking and braying of the kennels distracted Lady Catelyn. It could only mean one thing, Robb and Grey Wind is somewhere outside. She dropped her quilting and stood up to look out the window. By that time, she wasn't surprised to see Lady Margaery by Robb's side. However, she couldn't help but wonder why both were drenched. When they dismounted, they walked inside, practically laughing along the way. Catelyn felt happy too seeing Robb smiling. She thought that the Tyrell girl is turning out to be a good influence on him.

Catelyn already counseled her son about the Tyrell's offer and the promise they made to Lord Walder. She herself was torn between the two but the decision is up to her son. Deep down, she already had an idea what her son would do.

Later that evening, they supped in the great hall. Robb's bannermen were present and so as Lady Margaery and her brother Ser Loras.

Margaery was seated close to Robb, closer than usual as they conversed with each other. Catelyn quirked an eyebrow when she spied that their hands unconsciously brush against each other plenty of times and it looked like Robb was genuinely happy. It's been a long time since Catelyn saw her son's smile. Lady Margaery was smiling warmly. She laughed merrily too whenever Robb whispered something in her ear. Or sometimes, she heard her giggling. Ser Loras also seem to notice and he smiled at how happy is sister is.

After supper, Robb led Margaery to see the rest of the castle. "I think we should get married within the week; maybe three days from now." Robb whispered when they were sure nobody was around.

"Have you mentioned it to your mother?" Margaery asked as she clasped Robb's and in hers, twisting their fingers together.

"I'm going to tell her tomorrow." Robb replied. "She seems to take kindly to you, I observed."

"Alright. I hope she'll approve of me." Margaery said. "I'll tell Loras too." She added when they took a turn and headed to her chambers.

When Margaery opened her door, she immediately pulled Robb inside and kissed him full on the lips. Robb returned the gesture hungrily as he pinned Margaery against the wall. His hands were on her waist and her fingers were combing through his hair. After a few more moments she pulled away, breathing heavily. "Soon my love." She whispered as she caught her breath. She realized that she was been wanting him all night. She was feeling a sensation that she hasn't felt for any other and it made her belly warm.

"Soon." Robb agreed with a mischievous smile. "You're such a tease, do you know that?" he jested which caused Margaery's smile to turn wider.

"Go." Margaery said. "You're such a temptation. I don't want someone to discover us here alone."

"Alright, I'll see you soon my dear Margaery." Robb said and nodded. He made his way towards the door, still feeling giddy and warm on his cheeks. However, when he opened the door, his mother was standing outside and was quite surprised to see him.

"Mother!" Robb said in surprise. His heart began racing in his chest. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to speak to Lady Margaery." Catelyn said but raised her brows at her son and looked at him with suspicion. Robb turned away to look at Margaery who was looking all red and was taking deep breaths. "What are you doing here?" Catelyn asked her son.

"Well uh… I just accompanied Lady Margaery back to her chambers that's all." He replied but was unable to meet his mother's gaze. Catelyn knew her son was lying.

"Robb…" Margaery trailed off when she noticed the suspicion on Lady Catelyn's face.

"_Robb?" _Catelyn wondered. _"She's already calling my son by name…"_

Margaery stepped closer to Robb and laced her arm around his. "Please come in Lady Stark." She offered. Robb stiffened and stood still as stone when his mother gave them a knowing glance like they were just caught doing something wrong.

Catelyn took a seat. "I believe you're going to tell me something?" she asked.

"Mother…" Robb started and put his arm around Mrgaery's waist and pulled her closer. "You're bound to know sooner or later so… we might as well tell you now."

Catelyn waited for him to go on but it was Lady Margaery who continued.

"We're getting married." She said with such a wide smile when she stared up at Robb.

Catelyn shot to her feet. "Are you two sure about this?" she asked.

"I made my decision." Robb said confidently.

"Is this what you want?" Catelyn turned to Margaery and asked. _"Of course it's what she wants. That's why she was sent here in the first place."_ Catelyn thought.

"Lady Stark, believe it or not… with or without the alliance proposal, I am decided to marry your son." She said.

"What about the Freys?" Catelyn asked her son.

"The Others can take them." Robb said and pulled Margaery even closer.

"It is unwise to cross Lord Walder." Catelyn said.

"I am prepared to bear the consequences." Robb said. "Besides, we're uniting with House Tyrell.

"And I am truly happy about it." Margaery added. "I will support Robb in every decision he'll make."

"Some of your bannermen won't be happy about it." Catelyn said.

"They'll understand." Robb replied. "My decision is final."

Catelyn sighed but somehow it felt like a sigh of relief. "Very well then… I give my blessing and hope the best for the two of you." She said.

"Thank you Lady Stark." Margaery said when she pulled away from Robb and embraced Lady Catelyn. "That means so much to me."

Catelyn was surprised by the gesture. She suddenly thought that she's gaining a new daughter soon. "I'm happy for you." She whispered. "And perhaps you can call me mother if you like."

"I would certainly love that, _mother._" Margaery said then flashed a smile when she pulled away.

* * *

**Hello again... here's another short addition... hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	5. The King and Queen

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any of the ASoIaF Characters**

* * *

**Winter Queen**

**Chapter 5**

**The King and Queen**

* * *

It was close to evening and the sun's rays were bidding farewell over the horizon when the ceremony was held. Lady Catelyn was there as well as Loras and some bannermen of the North and the Riverlands. The Frey host had departed a day before but it somehow didn't dampen the mood of everyone around.

Loras was the one to walk his sister along the path that led to the front of the heart tree where The King in the North was waiting for them. Margaery was dressed in green and gold, her long brown hair braided with flowers – courtesy of Lady Catelyn herself. A huge smile lined her face as she slowly took each step and her heart thundered in anticipation. Robb was silently waiting beneath the tree, he was dressed in his finery and his iron crown was nestled on top of his unruly Tully curls. It was the first time that Margaery saw him wearing a crown and she thought that he certainly looked regal.

Margaery's skin tingled when Loras finally gave her away and her hands were safely and warmly clasped in her beloved's own big strong one. The ceremony started and went on, most of the words and things foreign to Margaery but Lady Catelyn was kind enough to impart beforehand some of the neccesities that she must do in the ceremony.

Margaery felt an overwhelming happiness as she and Robb exchanged their vows in front of the heart tree in Riverrun. When Robb finally replaced her green cloak with that of the colors of House Stark, a tear slipped from her eyes as she felt a momentary pang of loss but it was soon replaced by hope of new possibilities. When they kissed, it was all over. She was no longer Margaery of House Tyrell but instead she is Margaery Stark, the new Lady of Winterfell and Queen in the North.

Cheers and shouting filled the air as the newlyweds walked through the guests. "The King and Queen of the North!" The Greatjon boomed and the cheering went louder.

"The King and Queen of the North!" the cries echoed until they were back at the great hall of the castle where a feast was prepared. Robb and Margaery were seated on the dais. A succession of musicians and singers played for them throughtout the night. One particular singer sang about the Wolf and the Rose, a song about Robb's bravery in battle and Margaery's beauty.

The feast was certainly not as grand like the ones they have in Highgarden but Margaery didn't bother. All she could think about was the man sitting next to her. Her husband.

"So, how are you feeling my dear?" Robb asked his wife as they drank their wine. Margaery turned back to him with glistening eyes. "I'm overjoyed." she whispered then planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

Loras approached the couple to congratuate them again. Later on, he raised a toast for his sister and the King. "Take good care of my sister, Your Grace." Loras told Robb. "Don't spoil her so much or she'll be certainly a pain." he jested.

"I will certainly take care of her, Ser Loras." Robb replied, giving a smile to his brother-by-law. "And I will certainly bear your counsel in mind but I find it hard not to dote on your sister, she's just so precious to me."

"As you are to me, my love." Margaery interjected.

"I'll leave you lovebirds for a while." Loras said then bowed before he went back to the table and talk with the other guests.

Lady Catelyn was next to approach them. Robb stood up to hug her and so did Margaery. "I'm so happy for you my son." Catelyn said. "For the both of you." she corrected. "I wish your father could've been here." she added with teary eyes. "He would certainly be overjoyed and he woul've liked you too, my daughter." she told Margaey.

"Thank you mother, that means a lot to me." Margaery said. "And I'm certainly happy to be part of your family too." she offered lady Catelyn a warm smile.

"I hope your brothers and sisters were here." Catelyn told Robb.

"I wish that too." Robb said. "Don't worry mother, we'll be back together again in Winterfell after we rescue Sansa and Arya." he assured.

Lady Catelyn gave them a grateful bow then went back to her seat.

Across the hall, the feast continued. Lord Umber was ever the noisiest one and his voice could be heard all around the castle.

"Can I make a request?" Margaery whispered in her husband's ear, feeling silly all of a sudden.

"Of course, my love." Robb said. "What is it?"

Margaery hesistated for a while, her cheeks reached for Robb's hand and held it firmly in hers. "About the bedding..." she trailed off. "I'm scared." she continued. "Can we not go through with it? I mean, can we just sneak out of the feast and proceed to our chambers without anybody noticing?" she asked.

Robb's cheeks also reddened and he suddenly felt warm all over. "If my lady wife wishes." Robb whispered back. "I think one of us should go first." he added and gave Margaery's hand a squeeze.

"I'll go." Margaery whispered. "I know my way to our chambers." she said then gave Robb a wink.

Robb nodded his assent and kissed his wife. Margaery stood up. "Gentlemen, If I may be excused." she told the guests nearest to them. After that, she made her way into Robb's chambers.

The King remained for a while, pretending to converse with those around him. However, he wasn't really paying attention. All he could think of was his wife, waiting in his chambers, probably stripping by then.

"Robb, are you okay?" Catelyn asked her son when she noticed he was looking at nowhere in particular. "Where's Margaery?"

"Umm... I'm okay." Robb told his mother. "She just went to get something." he lied. "That reminds me, I have to check out on her... maybe she got lost."

Catelyn eyed her son suspiciously. "Go on then. I understand."

Robb smiled gratefully at his mother then stood up. As soon as he escaped out of the great hall he made a dash towards his chambers, unaware that Grey Wind had followed him.

When the King reached his room, his wife was seated by the bed, she already removed her cloak and had canged into her night shift. "What took you so long?" Margaery asked and raised an eyebrow at Robb.

"I'm sorry..." Robb said, panting. He bolted the doors then proceeded to remove his boots. Margaery just watched him amusedly. When he finally got rid of the boots, he walked toward their bed. "So?" he asked. Margaery realized that she married a green boy and that night would be the first for both of them. She had a little experience with Renly but they never got way past kissing before her late husband pulled away and left her.

"So?" Margaery mimicked. "I guess we should start with this." she said then closed the distance between her and Robb. They shared a brief full kiss before she pulled away then giggled.

"Hmmm... I guess I like that." Robb murmured. "You taste like sweet wine." he added before it was his turn to lean forward and kiss his wife, longer this time.

Margaery's hands came up around Robb's head and not for long, her fingers were running through his hair. Meanwhile, Robb's hands travelled along her waist. Margaery lowered herself into the soft bed as they continued to kiss, her tongue sliding over his.

"I think it works better without the clothes on." Robb whispered breathily when they pulled apart. Margaery stifled a laugh and got up from the bed once again. "Undress me." she said.

Robb fumbled his way in helping Maraery get rid of her clothes until she was already naked. Robb could only stare in awe at his wife as he tossed away her clothing. Margaery's cheeks flushed as Robb's appreciative gaze wandered over her body. "Now this seems a bit unfair." she whispered then reached out to help her husband undress. Soon his clothes joined hers in a pile in the floor.

"Gods, you're so beautiful." Robb murmured when he rejoined Margaery on the bed. It only took a split second before they were kissing each other again.

Margaery tensed when she felt Robb's trembling hands wandering over her body then settled to cup her sizeable breast. She gasped when he began massaging it. She can already feel his hardness pressing against her tighs. She pulled away to kiss Robb's neck, his jaw, his nose then his ears before she went back to bite his neck. Surely it will leave a mark on the morning but he seemed not bothered by it.

Robb pulled away for a moment after he felt Margaery bit his neck. He gave her a mischievous smile before his eyes wandered over her body again. He began kissing her neck, then lower until he reached her breast. He planted a kiss on te right then toyed with the other with his hands. Margaery let out an appreciative moan.

"I think I'm ready." Margaery said when she pulled her husband away from her chest. She was already breathing heavily and she felt she might already explode if he keeps on teasing her. Robb nodded then gave her a knowing smile before he obliged. Margaery stifled her scream when she felt the stab of pain for the first time. Then the pain faded away eventually as Robb continued to make slow love to her.

Their muffled moans and screams echoed inside their chambers as they made love well into the night. Outside their room, Grey Wind was baring his teeth at the horde of evesdroppers. Even the Greatjon had somehow managed to keep himself quiet with his ears pressed against the door.

A scream of ecstasy emanated from the room along with an "Oh, my love... you're such a beast..." remark which caused everyone to grin.

"Come on, my Lords... I think our King and Queen needs some privacy now." Catelyn said.

"I was quite looking forward to seeing the queen naked." Lord Umber grumbled as he stepped away from the door and the eavesdroppers eventually dispersed.

* * *

**So, how was this? Reviews Please :) Thanks for reading. **

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


	6. Terms of Peace

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own any of the ASoIaF Characters**

* * *

**Winter Queen**

**Chapter 6**

**Terms of Peace**

* * *

_**Riverrun**_

* * *

Margaery woke up the following day with a sore body, her wedding night was certainly an eventful one and she hoped that they could do it again. Her head was rested on her husband's chest and her hair scattered stuck at every direction. She closed her eyes once again and listened to Robb's even breathing and the steady beat of his heart. He was still asleep - tired from their lovemaking no doubt. She pressed a kiss at his jaw.

Robb slightly stirred when he felt a kiss on his jaw. He flexed his arm to draw his wife closer. The feel of her body pressed so close next to him just seemed so perfect. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a smiling Margaery. She pressed a quick kiss on his lips then propped her head onto one of her hand as she stared at him while drawing lines on his chest with her fingers.

"Good morning, my Queen." Robb said as he twirled a lock of Margaery's hair on his fingers.

"Good morning, my King." Margaery greeted back and smiled again. The sight still felt surreal for her. She made a move to get up but Robb pulled her back down. "Later, I'm still enjoying your warmth." He jested. Margaery fell back into their bed and cuddled with her husband once more. They entwined their fingers and lay there in silence… just enjoying the presence of one another.

However, it was time for them to get up and Robb was the first to change his clothes while Margaery remained in bed a while longer. When she finally decided to get up again, Robb was already finished changing his clothes and was sitting by the bed.

"Go on ahead; I'll catch up with you later." Margaery told him as she got dressed. Robb remained seated. "I'll wait." He replied. Maybe he didn't want to part from his wife for a moment or he was really enjoying the view as he watched Margaery slipping on new smallclothes and a new grey dress lined with green. Margaery hurried getting dressed with flushed cheeks as she noticed her husband staring at her the whole time.

"Don't look at me like I'm your meal." She jested as she reached for Robb's hand and pulled him up.

"That would be hard." Robb replied as they made their way to the door. "You look so sweet that my mouth just waters at the sight of you." He added and both of them broke into a hearty laugh as they made their way to the great hall.

"You're such a wolf." Margaery commented.

"And that I am." Robb agreed. "And you are beloved rose." He added and planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

They had their breakfast with Lady Catelyn, Lord Edmure and Ser Loras. Afterwards, they walked along the encampment with Grey Wind and their personal guards. They came to see how their men are doing and visit the recovering wounded men. Margaery even helped change a bandage of one them.

"I will meet with my bannermen then I shall return to you afterwards." Robb said as he gave Margaery's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Can I come along?" Margaery asked while she looked at Robb with a pleading look.

"I'm not sure… this matters are not fit for ladies, my love." Robb said.

"I know." Margaery said. "But I'm your wife and we're in this together now. Besides, I want your men to see that I'm strong and supportive of you. I am their queen after all."

Robb smiled and conceded. "Very well, let us go together." He said. "Besides, you seem to know how to win men over. I am sure the rest of my bannermen will come to like you as well. And may I add that you're doing fine job being queen."

"I admit, I kind of like it being Queen in the North." Margaery jested and nudged Robb's shoulder. "And of course, being your wife." She added then grinned.

"Let's get going my queen; we have a war to win." Robb said and they made their way over to a large tent where their sworn Lords were waiting. Some of them looked over at Margaery curiously as she sat beside Robb. Pleasantries were exchanged and a large map was unrolled over the table. Wooden pieces were placed to mark the armies.

"Your Grace, we received word that Ashemark had been secured as well as the Golden Tooth." The Greatjon said as they began their war council.

The news made Robb smile. "That is good." He said then nodded.

"However, scouts report that a large Lannister army is marching towards us." Lord Brynden said as he commanded the scouts and outriders. "And I heard fresh levies are marching out of Casterly Rock and Lannisport and are making their way to retake their territory." He concluded.

"Lord Bolton's army is at Harrenhal, let's hope they can slow down the larger army." Lord Bracken said. "And we ride to crush the other one."

"Easier said than done." Lord Blackwood argued. "Our troops are scattered and with the Frey host gone, we lost almost a third of our strength. It is unwise to divide our forces." He added further and some of the other Lords nodded their head in agreement and they all looked towards their king.

Robb pondered the situation. Margaery cleared her throat and almost felt shy when _their_ bannermen looked at her.

"My Lords, if I may?" Margaery asked then she stood up. The men thought that she was leaving but she took a wolf-shaped piece from the map. "_We_ lost a third of our force when the Freys left." She said. "However, let's not forget that the Reach also pledges its support for my husband. I will send word to my father to lend us aid." Margaery continued and all of the bannermen nodded their approval, the Greatjon most of all.

"That would be most appreciated, my queen." Lady Maege said and offered a gentle smile. Well, as gentle as she can offer as she held her morning star. Some of the Lords also echoed the sentiment.

"My love, the troops will be at your disposal." Margaery told Robb.

"We can definitely use the forces of the Reach. I'd like them to march northwest and intercept the other Lannister army while we gather all our might here at Riverrun then march against the other one. I guess Harrenhal can hold them off a bit while we muster our strength." Robb shared his plan.

"That would be a great idea; the southern army can cut off the Westerlands from any support from the east. That would also deny our enemies to combine their forces." Lord Edmure agreed.

"After both armies are defeated, then we can finally march on to King's Lading." Robb said.

"I must send a message to my father right away." Margaery said.

"My queen, I think we can't trust a raven to bear such message, it might fall into the wrong hands and the enemy might know our strategies." Lord Edmure said.

"You are right, my Lord." Margaery agreed. "I will send my brother then. Besides, he must be missing home already."

"Uncle, please send word to every commander on the field to regroup here at Riverrun. Tell them to leave garrisons on all the castles that we captured so far." Robb told Lord Edmure then turned to the others. "Lord Brynden, how long before the Lannister host reach Harrenhal?" he asked.

"Two weeks at best, Your Grace." The Blackfish replied.

"That wouldn't be enough. In the meantime, we must find a way to buy some time until all our forces are in place." He mused.

"I have an idea." Margaery piped in and Robb beamed at her and gestured for her to continue. "I guess, we have some peace terms to offer and letters to write." She said then gave her husband a meaningful smile.

* * *

_**King's Landing**_

* * *

"What news of your negotiations with the Tyrells, Lord Baelish?" Lord Tywin asked.

"Inconclusive, my Lord. The roses seemed to be pricklier as of late." Littlefinger replied. "However, they sent this message for you." He added and produced a parchment from one of his sleeves. "With the instruction that it is for your eyes only." He handed the parchment to the Hand.

Lord Tywin unrolled it and his brows furrowed as he stared at the empty paper. "You seem to have given me the wrong parchment." He cocked his head towards Littlefinger with suspicion.

"No, my Lord." The other man said. "I am certain it is the right parchment."

The Hand tossed the parchment in the middle of the table. "Empty." He shouted.

"Perhaps they have nothing to say at all." The Imp said as he took a sip from his wineglass.

"We don't need the Tyrells." The Queen Regent said. "Let them rot in Highgarden. After all, they've declared themselves neutral. We shouldn't be worried."

Silence settled across the room. It was only broken when a servant entered. "My Lords, forgive my intrusion… a messenger arrived from Riverrun. He wishes to deliver a message for the Queen."

"Show him in." Lord Tywin said. The messenger entered, holding a sealed parchment. "Read it." Lord Tywin instructed.

"To Queen Cersei and Lord Tywin of House Lannister." The messenger began. "We offer you once again our terms of peace. First, you must renounce all claims and dominion over the North and the Trident and all of its tributaries. From here on, the North is a free and independent kingdom."

"Second, withdraw your armies and never again shall any army of the Iron Throne shall set foot in our lands." The terms conveyed and Cersei laughed.

The messenger felt hesistant to continue. "Go on." Lord Tywin said.

"Third, you must return my sisters and with the agreement that Joffrey's betrothal to Lady Sansa is at an end. And also release all northern men you hold captive in exchange for prisoners of our own.

"Fourth, we wish for the return of my father's remains, his great sword Ice and all those men who died in his service so that we might give them proper burial."

"If you abide by these terms, then we offer you peace. If you refuse, a strong winter is coming for you, and we'll litter the fields with Lannister dead. Signed, The King and Queen of the North."

"Ha!" Lord Tywin bellowed. "He's won a few battles and he thinks he can already threaten us."

"I think he won every battle." Tyrion commented and Lord Tywin shot him an angry look.

"Give me that." Cersei asked for the parchment then tore it off immediately. "That is our reply." She told the messenger.

"We will finish off this young rebel at once." Lord Tywin said. "The Northerners are a spent force and their numbers dwindle each day."

"Wait, have I heard correctly that the letter was signed by the King _and _Queen of the North?" Tyrion asked. "I didn't know that Robb Stark has already married." He mused.

"Pray tell, Lord Varys why we didn't hear about such occasion?" Littlefinger asked the eunuch. "After all, you're the Master of Whisperers."

"My little birds have been quite the past few days. Perhaps the news is fairly recent." Lord Varys replied.

"Must be one of the Freys." Cersei said then turned to the messenger. "Tell Robb Stark and his ugly Frey Queen that we'll have their heads on spike soon." She smiled wickedly.

"As you say your grace, however, his queen is not a Frey." The messenger replied which caused a short silence.

"So, the Young Wolf had broken his promise then. I am sure the Freys are right for the taking." Lord Tywin said. "Their list of allies grows thin."

"It intrigues me." Tyrion said and took a gulp from his cup of wine. "Who is this Queen in the North?" he asked the messenger and the other members of the small council also looked interested.

"Lady Margaery Stark, formerly of House Tyrell." The messenger replied and a deafening silence settled over the council chamber.

"Then I guess we should be worried after all, dear sister." Tyrion broke the silence as he gave Cersei a mocking smile.

* * *

**Hi! It took me a while to update this. Well, hope you liked it :)**

**School's about to start again so, it may take me long to update again. Thanks for reading. :)**

**xoxo, th3craft3r**


End file.
